


The Science of Things

by ashmandalc



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M, Oneshot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-01
Updated: 2013-01-01
Packaged: 2017-11-23 05:24:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 911
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/618574
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ashmandalc/pseuds/ashmandalc
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Belle comes home to a mopey Gold, she tries to uses basic biology to make him feel better.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Science of Things

**Author's Note:**

> First Rumbelle :D

He was sitting on the far side of the couch, back facing her. She could see a bottle of scotch sitting on the coffee table in front of him. He was raising a tumbler to his lips. Belle sighed. It seemed today was going to be one of _those_ days.

She dropped her purse in the chair she passed as she made her way to him. Softly, she sat next to him, turned to face him, her left knee bumping his right. She heard a short, quick breath escape him. Yes, one of those days indeed.

"What's the matter, Rum?" She whispered.

He gave her a wry grin and a sidelong glance, "I'm old."

She quirked her mouth and raised her eyebrows in sympathy. " Well, I could always just say you're as old as you feel, but something tells me that won't cut it this time."

He shook his head, gazing thoughtfully into his glass. His thumb gently stroked the rim of the tumbler.

"If that were true, I'd be ancient right now."

She 'hmm'ed and nodded knowingly. He got like this on occasion, but before now she hadn't had the knowledge she needed to make him feel better. Spending her lunches with Ruby (one of her newest, fastest friends), while Rumpelstiltskin toiled and worked in his shop, made for...interesting conversations. Just thinking about today's topic made the blood rush to her cheeks and ears.

Belle cleared her throat before moving the bottle of scotch to the side. She grabbed his glass and placed it beside the bottle before moving to sit on the coffeee table in it's place and resting her hands on his knees. His umber colored eyes watched her steadily as she seemed to be gathering her words.

"Alright, then. Let's do this in a way you can't argue against," she began.

"Ruby's been telling me about... _things_ to look out for when I talk to men. So I'll know who to avoid and all that. She says she knows you'd be unbearable if you ever caught on to these signs while I was having a chat with someone."

At this, his eyes narrowed as he's pretty sure what these 'signs' are, seeing as it was _Ruby_ who brought the subject up to his Belle. He has to admit, he's intrigued to learn what she's learned, though he'd never let Ruby know.

Belle clears her throat and begins her lecture.

"When men are...attracted, they, unwillingly mind you, show signs that they find someone physically appealing. Like right now. You're focused entirely on me."

He scoffed, "My eyes always focus on you, dearie."

She smiled at that, but continued," No other thought is in your mind right now, other than what will come out of my mouth next."

He nodded slowly. She gave him a pleased little grin. Her hands drifted up the fabric of his trousers to the middle of his thighs. He sucked in a quick breath before coughing to clear his throat a bit.

"Right now, what's coming out of my mouth is hardly registering in your mind," she whispered in an amorous tone. She watched his jaw twitch as he gulped, his eyes riveted to her and her hands. Her left hand drifted to clutch his right and caressed his palm while lifting his fingertips to his pulsepoint. She threaded her fingers through his to feel his pulse jump as well. It was speeding and only getting faster as she scooted to her knees before him. She watched his face intently and saw the blood turning his face red. Her eyes shot to his as she shifted her right hand further up his thigh. His pupils expanded and his breathing became quicker. She could still feel his pulse rocketing. As she shifted closer still, her right hand brought his left up to her neck, letting his fingers rest on her own pulse, and allowing their fingers to intertwine so both could feel her own blood pumping.

"When a man is...well, for the sake of politeness, let's say 'losing focus', his blood rushes, which causes his pulse to jump. He begins sweating, which you are, my dear Rumpelstiltskin." She feels a quick jump in his pulse again and smiles.

"His pupils enlarge, becoming practically nothing but black. His breathing is uneven and may even be a bit harsh depending on the situation." She takes a deep breath before continuing, "Now, Rumpelstiltskin, I have one question and I expect it to be answered honestly." She waited to see a quick nod, his brown-grey hair fluttering in his face with his heavy breathing. She leaned closer, prompting him to do the same in anticipation.

"Just how bad do you want to kiss me right now?" She whispers, her breath fanning on his heated cheeks. "And when you answer, make sure to look at me _really_ hard."

He took in a deep breath, his eyes centered on her own crystalline orbs.

"Bad enough that I say to Hell with supper and this damn furniture is in the way."

She drew back, puzzled, "In the way, how?"

"In the way, as in, I don't think you'll be very comfortable stretched out over the coffee table."

His eyes watched her intently, as he'd silently promised. Her cheeks, her eyes...every symptom that had just been listed was appearing on her person. She licked her suddenly dry lips.

"See? You're not old. You're keeping up with me _just fine_."


End file.
